Skips Recalled
by lilly willow
Summary: Just an ordinary day at the Park, but when Mordecai and Rigby need Skips' help, they can't find him and no one can remember who he is. Did something happen in Skips' past to alter the present?


**I don't own Regular Show or any of its characters. Unless you have seen the episode '** ** _Skips' Story'_** **some of the things might not make sense.**

The day started out like any other day at the Park. Mordecai and Rigby had completed half of their daily chores, when Benson asked them to move a heavy object. They gave up after a few attempts and decided to seek the aid of a certain yeti. The pair looked all over the Park for Skips but they couldn't find him anywhere before finally going to ask Benson.

"Hey Benson, have you seen Skips? We wanna ask him a question."

"Who's Skips?" Benson asked. Mordecai and Rigby exchanged glances, unable to believe what they just heard.

"Uh, he's the handyman around here," Mordecai explained.

"Look, I don't know who 'Skips' is, but if you're looking for the handyman, Wade should be in the golf cart garage," Benson said, before walking off to complete other duties. Mordecai and Rigby stood there dumbfounded. Who was Wade and why didn't Benson remember Skips? The only way to get answers was visit this Wade guy.

...

Mordecai and Rigby knocked on the door and waited for an answer.

"Yeah?" Wade opened the door. The pair looked the guy over. He was hairy, and built like a yeti, but his facial features were distinctly more human.

"Oh, hey fellas. Need something?"

"Hey Wade, uh... we were just wondering..."

"We wanna know what you did to Skips!" Mordecai punched Rigby's arm for his sudden interruption.

"Skips? Sorry guys but I don't know anyone called Skips. Although..." Wade raised his hand thoughtfully to his chin. "I think that's what my Grandma used to call my Grandpa Walks." Mordecai and Rigby stood there with their jaws hanging open.

"What did you just say?" Mordecai asked when his voice finally returned to him.

"What? About my Grandpa Walks? Yeah, I thought that was a weird name too, but Dad used to tell me the story of how they met." Wade pulled a heart-shaped locket out from his pocket.

"Dad said that this was Grandma's prized possession," he explained, opening it. Inside was an old photograph of a youthful Skips and a young woman. "I was told that Grandpa gave it to her on the day of their prom. Later that night, when Grandpa had to fight the school bully, a section of the ceiling caved in. Grandma pushed him out of the way, but it ended up crushing her legs. She survived, but she spent the rest of her days in a wheelchair." Skips had told the pair of how he had met Desdemona, but something wasn't adding up. Finally, Mordecai apologised for taking up Wade's time and the duo walked back to the house in total and utter confusion.

...

"How is that even possible? How can nobody remember Skips?" Rigby asked, half to himself. Mordecai thought for a moment before an idea finally hit him.

"Wait, I've got it! Remember how Skips told us the story of how he gained his immortality? He told us that his girlfriend died, but Wade just told us that she lived. What if Skips never got his immortality?" The realisation slowly dawned on Rigby's face.

"Oh, yeah. That makes sense. But what are we gonna do?" Rigby wondered. They sat on the couch, thinking on their current predicament.

"I know!" Rigby said suddenly. He scarpered up the stairs, returning a few minutes later with a round object under his arm.

"What? Is that one of the time-machines? I thought they got destroyed," Mordecai asked as he saw what his friend was holding.

"They were, but I was on the internet the other day and I saw they were having a sale, so I got like three of 'em. I thought they might come in handy later."

"Hm-hm, good thinking," Mordecai approved. They went to see Wade one last time to get the dates for the time-machine.

...

Mordecai and Rigby arrived in the time of Skips' high-school prom. They knew they had to be extremely careful not to be seen while looking for anything out of the ordinary.

"Whoa..." Rigby wandered out to see Skips fighting with Klorgbane.

"Dude!" Mordecai grabbed Rigby's shoulder and pulled him back before he was seen. That's when he saw her. A young woman, dressed in modern clothes was crouched behind one of the sea-foam green seahorses. They managed to get to her without being noticed. She obviously had to know of Skips' story for her to be here and now.

"What're you doing?" Mordecai asked, putting a hand on her shoulder. She jumped at the sudden contact.

"I'm stopping a terrible event from occurring," she frowned.

"You can't do that!"

"Yes I can!" she argued back.

"You're gonna cost us our friends life!" Mordecai held the stranger's arms, while Rigby held onto one of her legs. Luckily, all eyes were on the battle against Skips and the evil Klorgbane so no one even noticed the scuffle between the trio from another time.

"Let go of me!" The blonde broke free but it was too late. A loud crash filled the air. The young woman dropped to her knees in defeat.

"No..." she whimpered.

"Meet us by the golf cart shed at the Park when you get back to your own time," Mordecai growled. She nodded, and the two friends disappeared.

...

The first thing Mordecai and Rigby did (after they put the Time-Machine in a safe place), was find Skips. They banged their fists on the door until Skips opened it.

"What is going on out here?!" Skips demanded, irritated that the boys were practically breaking his door down.

"Skips! Skips!" They both started to explain at the same time but their over-lapping voices just confused Skips.

"Slow down fellas! I can't understand you."

"I can help," a voice said. Mordecai and Rigby spun around to see the woman from before. She took one look at Skips and gasped.

"You're him aren't you? You're Walks?" Skips was taken aback. Nobody outside of his close circle of friends knew his real name.

"I should explain. My name is Lenore, and my Great Aunt Juliet used to tell me stories about her favourite cousin; Desdemona." Skips' heart jumped out of his chest. "Anyway..." Lenore continued, rummaging through her skull shaped handbag, "when she died, she left me some stuff, including this letter," she said, pulling out a folded, aged piece of paper.

"May I come in?" she asked. Skips nodded and let Lenore and they boys in. Lenore took a deep breath in and began to read.

 _My dearest cousin Jewls,_

"That was Mona's nickname for her," Lenore explained.

 _I am in love with the most wonderful man! His name is Walks and he is a perfect gentleman. He even told he'd give up fighting for me. You know how much I disapprove of fighting, although, given his physique I'm sure he'd prove to be a tough opponent._

Lenore's eyes flicked over Skips' muscular body as she read this and felt herself blush. She held the page closer to hide her face and continued to read.

 _I certainly feel safe when I'm with him. Walks may be strong but he certainly isn't skilled with tools, however, I have seen him improving as he helps out decorating for our upcoming prom. I sincerely hope he will ask me to prom._

 _Walks may not be handy, but he has a way with words. Walks has told me many wonderful stories from the time before he moved here (did I mention he was a transfer student?). I can only hope that you too will find the love of your life, my dear young cousin._

 _Perhaps one day, Walks and I will marry but as for now, I am just happy to be his girlfriend. I hope one day you will get to meet him._

 _Ever yours, Mona._

 _P.S. enclosed is a sketch I drew of the most brilliant man to 'walk' my life._

Lenore finished reading the letter and once again fished through her handbag. As she had been speaking, Skips had taken the sight of her. Her long legs were covered by black boots, which led up to fishnet stockings. She wore a burgundy, ruffled mini-skirt, similar to the colour of his old high-school uniform. Lenore had on a black peasant blouse and on her arms; she had fishnet gloves, matching her stockings. Around her neck was a basic, silver chain necklace. Her hair was a few shades darker, and styled differently, but this girl highly resembled the woman he once loved.

"I'm really sorry you two," she said addressing Mordecai and Rigby. "I didn't mean for you to lose your friend but when I heard what had to Mona..." she turned to Skips and sighed.

"I just wanted you to have a happy ending," Lenore finished and handed Skips the letter and a drawing of him. The nose was a little crooked, and the mouth was slightly off centre, but there was no denying that the image on the page was of Skips in his younger days. Skips also looked at the faded letter, recognising Mona's girlish, cursive handwriting. Suddenly, there was a knock on the door.

"Hey Skips, I just wanted to ask you..." Benson stopped, upon seeing the three extra people.

"What are you two slackers doing here? I thought I asked you to do a job."  
"Yeah, but we still need Skips to- ow!" Rigby whined, rubbing the arm that Mordecai had just punched.

"Sorry Benson. We'll get right on it. Come on dude," Mordecai said as he walked out the door. Rigby grumbled and muttered curses as he followed his friend. Benson then turned his attention to Skips and his female guest.

"You wanted to ask me something?" Skips asked.

"You know what; it can wait 'till tomorrow. Why don't you take the rest of the day off," Benson said in a sly tone of voice, and left the two of them alone. Skips cleared his throat and rubbed the back of his neck.

"So Lenore... you want to go get a bite to eat or something?" Lenore smiled.

"I'd like that. By the way, call me Lennie."


End file.
